Network communications are increasingly ubiquitous in our society. Various protocols have been developed to assist with communications integration. One such example of a protocol is Internet Protocol (IP) Version 4 (IPv4). However, IP addresses have become scarce in IPv4 pools such that IP Version 6 (IPv6) has been defined to increase the number of IP addresses. IPv6 continues to be introduced into communication systems, but IPv4 exists in many legacy architectures. There can be issues with upgrading from IPv4 to IPv6, or compatibility issues regarding communications between IPv4 and IPv6. In networks in which network address and port translation occurs, the lack of private address space and address exhaustion remains an issue. One objective in many such network environments might be to allow the network to migrate to IPv6-only, while allowing IPv4-only or dual-stack nodes to exist in the network (and to continue to access IPv4 internet services). As a general proposition, compensating for address issues, without sacrificing performance, presents a significant challenge to equipment vendors, network operators, and system designers alike.